Academic Medical Centers have the responsibility to train the next generation of biomedical scientists and physician scientists for careers in clinical and translational research. The Physician-Scientist Workforce Group (PS-WG) identified limited diversity in the physician-scientist workforce as a concern to the NIH. In response to these charges, this Scientific Teams Advancing Research Translations (START) TL1 Program will orient medical students and graduate students into translational science and provide advanced training for MDfellows who align with CTSA goals of advancing therapeutics, clinical interventions and behavioral modifications to improve health. The START Program will leverage existing MCW Pipeline Programs to mentor highly qualified high school and undergraduates of diverse backgrounds towards careers in clinical translation research; support one-year of research training for medical, graduate, and MD-PhD students and MD-fellows in clinical and translational research towards MS or PhD degrees, and mentor START Program graduates throughout their research careers at MCW. To complete these aims, the START Program will leverage the pipeline of established high school and undergraduate Programs at MCW to mentor highly qualified young students of diversity for careers as clinical and translational scientists. The START Program will leverage the Physical Scientist Pathway (PSP), a flagship professional development program at MCW that allows medical students to work with peers and faculty to build on the foundation of medical school experiences, to pursue an area of common research interest in greater depth. The START Program will provide one year of stipend for medical students, graduate students and MD-fellows to conduct research and develop fundamental, quantitative skills involved in clinical and translational research as components of PhD and MS degree. During the year of research, students will participate in workshops that teach grant writing, manuscript writing, and professional development skills, including best practice strategies to optimize communication skills. Trainees will participate in bi-annual conferences to present their current studies in a team-based environment and use an Individual Development Plan (IDP) to optimize training experiences. Graduates of the START Program are the next generation of scientist and physician-scientist who will improve the health of our nation and community.